epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrAwesome300/Guess the Movie From My Own Words
Hey, it's MrA. I had this idea one day. You will have to guess the movie I give you using only its storyline description. The guess-streaks you make will be located under the descriptions. Ready? Level 1 1. Citizen Kane- (1936) Following the death of a publishing tycoon, news reporters scramble to discover the meaning of his final utterance. (Guessed by BTTF) 2. The Big Lebowski- (1998) *Title Character*, mistaken for a millionaire, seeks restitution for his ruined rug and enlists his bowling buddies to help get it. (Guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 3. Pulp Fiction- (1994) The lives of two mob hit men, a boxer, a gangster's wife, and a pair of diner bandits intertwine in four tales of violence and redemption. (Guessed by Meatholl) 4. Rocky- (1976) A small-time boxer gets a supremely rare chance to fight the heavy-weight champion in a bout in which he strives to go the distance for his self-respect. (Guessed by Loygansono55) 5. Ferris Bueller's Day Off- (1986) A high school wise guy is determined to have a day off from school, despite of what the principal thinks of that.(Guessed by Meatholl) 7. Forrest Gump- (1994) The life of a mentally disabled man who has been through many historical events with his girlfriend Jenny by his side. (Guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 8. Up - (2009) A grumpy old man, a boy scout, and a talking dog journey to a faraway land to meet an icon of the old man's childhood. (Guessed by Teddyfail) 9. The Waterboy- (1998) A Southern mama's boy becomes a valuable college football player in this comedy. (Guessed by RTP) 10. The Room- (2003) One of the worst films ever made follows a man slowly learning his girlfriend cheats on him. (Guessed by Scraw) 11. National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) A family's road trip to the Wally World amusement park is the story of this classic '80s comedy. (Guessed by Meatholl) 12. Scott Pilgrim vs. The World (2010) A nerdy boy loves a girl in which he must face her ex-boyfriends in order to date her. 13. Mulan- (1998) A girl masquerades as a male soldier to get into the army. (Guessed by NightHawk) 14. Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy '(2004) A San Diego news team has a newly added female member, giving mixed feelings to the other reporters. (guessed by Mrpietcaptain) 15. '''Wall-E '(2008) A trash collecting robot falls in love. (guessed by Mrpietcaptain) Level 2 16. 'Halloween '(1978) 15 years after he killed his sister, a psychotic killer escapes from an asylum on October 31 and stalks and kills a girl. (guessed by Scraw) 17. 'Space Jam '(1995) Classic cartoon characters and basketball star Michael Jordan unite to play basketball against aliens. (guessed by 16) 18. 'Planes '(2013) One of Disney's newest mistakes... (guessed by Scraw) 19. 'A Christmas Story '(1982) A boy's only true desire on Christmas is to own a bebe gun. (guessed by Meat) 20. '''South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (1999) The boys from a popular raunchy cartoon wage a war against Canada in their first and only theatrical release. (guessed by Meat) 21. Clerks (1994) A day in the life of convenience store workers. (guessed by Coupe) 22. Cast Away (2001) A FedEx employee survives a plane crash and is stuck on a deserted island for 4 years. (Guessed by Piet) 23. National Lampoon's Animal House '(1982) A comedy about a crazy frat party, and that's about it. (guessed by BTTF) 24. '''The Wicker Man '(2006) NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES! (guessed by NightHawk9001) 25. 'Look Who's Talking '(1989) An incredibly painful comedy about a stressed woman giving birth to a baby who talks with wit and unfunny satire. (guessed by Meat) 26. '''Aladdin (1992) A street rat falls in love with a princess and soon becomes the prince of a foriegn land. (guessed by Sierra) 27.' Independence Day' (1996) Aliens attack the US on a special holiday. A group of 90s superstars star in this less than classic sci fi/action flick. (guessed by Scraw) 28. Freddy Got Fingered '(2001) Dear lord. A former MTV show host stars in one of the worst films ever made when his cartoonist character claims his brother is being sexually abused. The rest from there is pointless slapstick. (guessed by Meat) 29. '''Nacho Libre '(2006) Jack Black plays a orphanage worker who secretly earns money for the orphanage by taking up luchadore wrestling. (guessed by Coupe) 30. 'Brewster's Millions '(1985) Hopefully somebody has watched this one. A minor league baseball player must spend away $30,000 in a month in order to get more money later on. (guessed by Scraw) Level 3- Animation Domination 31. 'The Rescuers '(1977) Two mice go to rescue a young girl abducted by a treasure seeking villain. (guessed by Scraw) 32. 'The Road to El Dorado '(2000) Two conmen are mistaken as gods when they visit a city of gold. (Guessed by a WC) 33. Robots''' (2005) A robot goes to a big city to get his inventions created by his childhood hero, but when he arrives, he finds a villain taking over. (guessed by Scraw) 34. Rock a Doodle '''(1990) A rooster who sings upon the sun every morning is deemed a fraud and runs away, leaving his friends to wish they never made him go. (guessed by Scraw, and I was too lazy to update, this will happen a lot) 35. '''Over the Hedge ''(2006) A bunch of forest animals secretly go into humans' trashcans to search for food. (guessed by Scraw) 36. 'Yellow Submarine '(1968) A nowaday classic, a 1960s rock band travels in a familiar sung about vehicle... (guessed by Scraw) 37. 'Watership Down '(1978) Some consider this a piece of art; some consider it completely freaky. A bunch of rabbits take shelter. Rabbit teeth are shown in freaky ways. (guessed by AG) 38. 'ParaNorman '(2012) A young boy and his friends defend their down from monsters, zombies, and ghosts. I bet you totally forgot about this movie, too. (guessed by AG) 39. 'The Incredible Mr. Limpet '(1964) A lot of you have probably never watched this one, and neither have I. A bookeeper wishes he turns into a fish and becomes a talking fish voiced by a former actor on The Andy Griffith Show. (guessed by Scraw) 40. 'Bebe's Kids '(1992) A man, voiced by a late comedian, takes 3 troublemaking kids to a theme park in order to get a date with their attractive mother. This one was on Nostalgia Critic. (guessed by an AWC) 41. '''Pete's Dragon ('1977) A half animation half live action Disney film, a fire breathing dragon and his human friend cause trouble in a small town. (guessed by Shoop) 42. '''Bedknobs and Broomsticks '(1971) Another half animation half live action film. A witch, a conman, and 3 kids search for a magical spell. (guessed by Scraw) 43. 'Doug's 1st Movie '(1998) Another Nostalgia Critic film. A Nick/Disney show's first and only feature film, a boy and his friends find a monster and they hide it from the citizens and adults. (guessed by an AWC, yes I don't care what Scraw says) 44. 'All Dogs Go To Heaven '(1989) A dog rises from the dead to look for his killer, meeting a girl who can talk to animals and a bunch of other crazy dogs. (gussed by BTTF) 45. 'Dinosaur '(2000) A vaguely remembered Disney flop about dinosaurs in the prehistoric age. Showed off some spectacular effects but the writing and everything else was a fail. (guessed by Piet) Level 4- Tis the Season (Holiday Movies) 46. 'Scrooged '(1988) Bill Murray plays a TV exec who is haunted by 3 ghosts on Christmas Eve. (guessed by BTTF) 47. 'The Nightmare Before Christmas '(1993) A Tim Burton classic about Halloween and Christmas' towns. (guessed by MSV) 48. 'Hocus Pocus '(1993) Three witches resurrect from the dead on Halloween night and three kids must stop them from ruining the holiday. (guessed by BTTF) 49. 'Darby O'Gill and the Little People '(1959) A live action Disney film where a young Sean Connery matches wit with a leprechaun king. (Guessed by BTTF) 50. '''Bad Santa (2003) A conman masquerades as Santa Claus. Never seen this movie, so that's all I really know about it. (Guessed by Dex) 51. How The Grinch Stole Christmas '''(2000) Well, at least it wasn't with Mike Myers... (guessed by BTTF) 52. '''Groundhog Day (1991) A man lives the same day over and over again. (guessed by Scraw) 53. 'New Year's Eve '(2011) A romantic comedy with a ton of famous people, but it nonetheless did awful at the box office and sucked. A sequel to another holiday named movie. (guessed by Scraw) 54. 'Ernest Scared Stupid '(1991) One of the many films in a comedic series, an idiot janitor tries to catch a troll back on Halloween. (guessed by Loygan) 55. 'Christmas on Mars '(2008) A Christmas pageant is held on another planet in order to welcome the first colonist child. (guessed by Scraw) 56. 'Jingle All the Way '(1996) A man goes through a series of chaotic events in order to get his son what he really wants for Christmas. (guessed by Captain Warrior) 57. 'Elf '(2003) A man raised in the North Pole tries to get his father off the naughty list. (guessed by an AWC) 58. 'Eight Crazy Nights '(2002) Adam Sandler's animated Hannukah movie, a follow-up of his Hannukah song. (Guessed by Kevin08015) 59. 'Beetlejuice '(1988) A young, recently-dead couple tries, unsuccessfully to haunt the new residents of their old house. (guessed by Kevin08015) 60. 'Young Frankenstein '(1974) A mad scientist's descendant inherits his grandfather's castle and revisits his expiriments. (guessed by Purzyckij) Level 5- Cult Classics 61. 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show '(1975) Aliens, music, dance, and sex. A whole lotta sex. (guessed by Kevin08015) 62. 'Harold and Maude '(1971) A young man who is obsessed with death meets an old woman at a funeral who changes his life for ever. (guessed by Purzyckij) 63. 'Donnie Darko '(2001) A teenage boy is haunted by a large man in a rabbit suit who manipulates his mind in his dreams. (guessed by Scraw) 64. 'Office Space '(1999) A workspace rebellion against a selfish office manager. (guessed by Kevin08015) 65. (1979) A New York gang is incorrectly blamed for the murder of a man trying to unite all the gangs in New York. Guess-Streaks AwesomeGamer- 2 BackToTheFuturama86- 7 Captain Warrior- 1 DexterMaximus- 1 Four4- 1 J1coupe- 2 Kevin08015- 4 Loygansono55- 2 Meatholl- 8 Mrpietcaptain- 6 MultiSuperVids- 1 NightHawk9001- 2 Purzyckij- 2 RespectthePixel35- 1 Scrawland Scribblescratch - 15 ShoopDaKev- 1 Sierrastalker- 1 Teddyfail- 1 Wikia Contributors- 4 Category:Blog posts